Comeback
by Nimwen
Summary: When the ring is destroyed no one would have expected a new evil to rise. Will Aragorn and Legolas survive the life threatening game played by Gwann-Agar? (Sequel to Hatred and Revenge Summary inside)
1. Default Chapter

Comeback

By: Nimwen

Rating: T (Maybe later M because of violence and other bloody things)

Sequel of my Story Hatred and Revenge

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but to Tolkien. The only characters belonging to me are the ones I created.

Main characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir

Summary: When the ring is destroyed no one would have expected a new evil to rise. Innocent people loose their lives; many villages are burned down before Gondor is able to react. What will Aragorn do if this enemy is stronger than he ever would have expected? How will Legolas deal with the death of a beloved person? The new enemy knows where he could hit them to cause them the greatest pain.

For all the people who didn't read my first story I have written a short summary.

……………………………………………………..

Summary of the first story: Hatred and Revenge

It takes place before Saruman's betrayal is discovered and shortly before the council of Elrond in Rivendell.

Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are captured by dark elves. The leader Gwaith and his brother Gwann-Agar are created of Morgoth himself. They had tortured other elves in the past to make them evil too; some of them are twisted in mind.

The evil brothers work together with Sauron and bring the four to Dol Guldur, the old residence of Sauron. Gwann-Agar has pleasure in torturing Legolas while his brother Gwaith only wants this order to be done.

Finally, another elf, brought there to collaborate them, kills Gwaith and helps Aragorn, Legolas and the twins to flee. They have to split up. Gwann-Agar, not able to go by himself, sends two of his evil elves after Legolas and Elladan, heading to Lorien, and two after Aragorn and Elrohir, who are heading north.

In the final showdown Legolas and Elladan become engaged in a deadly fight, then are rescued by the elves of Lorien and are brought to their great realm to heal.

Aragorn and Elrohir are rescued by Glorfindel who recognizes the two evil elves as old friends and isn't able to kill them.

After a long and bloody fight the four friends are alive and meet in Rivendell again where Gandalf tells them the truth about the evil elves of Morgoth.

The story ends, but Gwann-Agar is still alive…

I left out the bloody details because it would take too long. I suggest if you love torture, blood and all these cruel little details you just read my first story before you start the sequel… I'm sure it will be a pleasure laughs cruelly and falls of the chair

………………………………………………………………

Part 1

………………………………………………………………

"How do you feel, now that you are the king of Gondor?" Legolas was sitting on the stairs beside Aragorn's' throne. The man looked down at his elven friend, suppressing the upcoming smile. "What?" The questioning look on Legolas face was too much for Aragorn and he burst out laughing. "I just wondered if this is one of these conversations of yours which last a few days without getting an answer for anything." Legolas glared at the man. "You want to be a king? You don't even…"

Legolas stopped speaking, his senses fully alert. With the lightness of elves he stepped down the stairs. Suddenly his world spun, blurring before his sight. The blond elf didn't even notice the words full of worry spoken to him. A scream filled the room. Legolas's world collapsed and pieces of shredded memories danced before his eyes. Then he was greeted by darkness.

"Legolas?" A faint voice broke through his throbbing mind, calling him over and over again. "Legolas!" It was too hard to open his eyes. A warm hand lay on his forehead, giving contrast to the cool floor. "Please wake up." He knew this voice; it belonged to Aragorn. But why was he lying on the floor?

Aragorn shook Legolas slightly until he stirred. A moan escapes the elf's lips, bringing his hands up to cover his head. "What happened? Did you smash my head on the floor?" – "I didn't have to. Suddenly you stood up, looked like a haunted animal and just collapsed on the floor where you still lie. I don't know what happened. but you screamed and talked about things. But you didn't talk to me; it was like you were caught in a memory, talking to another person." Legolas tried to sit up but failed. His head throbbed without mercy. "I remembered things. You were there and the twins. We were in the woods and then it was dark. I was alone… No not alone. There was someone else in the room." Legolas ripped his eyes open. He knew the one in his memory. Suddenly he knew everything. "I saw him. Gwann-Agar. It was the memory of Dol Guldur, when he tried to… " Legolas swallowed hard. Aragorns own memories filled his head and he tried to fight them down. This was nothing he wanted to remember.

"But what caused these memories? They were intense, you screamed. Was there something else?" Aragorn held Legolas shoulders, looking directly in the eyes of the elf. "Yes, there was something different. The memories ended and Gwann-Agar spoke to me. Not only to my person in the memory but to me now. He said he is back. Yes, that was all he said." Aragorn ripped his gaze from Legolas. "Maybe this wasn't just memories but something caused by another person." – "You mean he laid these things in my head for purpose?" – "Yes that is exactly what I think."

Aragorn helped Legolas to stand up. The blond elf tried to bring his spinning world to a halt. He felt for a bump on the back of his head where he hit the floor. It was only a small one and obviously not the cause for his pain.

Suddenly someone opened the door. Aragorn turned around to face the newcomer. It was Eomer and he had a piece of cloth in his hands. "I have to speak with you; I think it's very important." Eomer threw a quick glance at Legolas who stood now beside the king. Aragorn noticed it and knew what it should mean. "You can speak freely, he can stay."

Eomer paused, collecting his thoughts. "Orcs attacked a patrol in the north. They killed all except one with the order to bring this to the king of Gondor." Eomer headed towards the table in the middle of the room and laid the bundle on it. "What is it?" Aragorn did not know what he should expect but he suspected that he wouldn't like it.

"I did not open it before because it is for you." Aragorn eyed the dirty, blood crusted cloth not knowing if he really wanted to know what it contained. The human threw a quick glance to his elven friend. Legolas looked back at him, slightly paler than usual, giving a short nod in agreement. Before Aragorn had completely unwrapped it, both he and Legolas exchanged quick glances. Eomer were looking at them, wondering what had happened. Legolas knew this iron object, this hand with four long sharp blades. "This is the iron hand from Gwann-Agar." It was no question. Legolas felt a cold shiver running through his spine. "Yes it is the same. The knives are slightly broken away but it is the same."

Eomer did not know what they were talking about but he could see that it was a very bad thing. "What does this mean Aragorn?" Elessar turned to face the man. "It happened before the war of the ring, even before we left Rivendell. We were captured, Legolas, my brothers and I. Our capturers were dark elves and one of them enjoyed torturing us, especially Legolas. We could rescue and kill some but a few were still alive. I hoped that they would never come back but it seems as if my hope failed."

There was silence; Aragorn wrapped the cloth around the glove; he did not want to look at it any longer. Legolas was grateful; it was too disturbing to see this old torturing device. "My brothers are still out there arriving in two days. I don't like the idea that there is a crazy elf running through Middle earth." Aragorn glanced at Eomer. "He knows us and he knows where we are. The fact that we have no idea what he wants and what he has planned greatly worries me." – "But we have walls and we still have armed forces. He has nothing but scattered orcs troops."

Aragorn sighed because of the heavy pressure on his heart, but Legolas spoke before he could. "There are still many dark creatures we don't know about, hidden in mountains or caves. The dark elves are very old and I have only a slight idea of the older times out of books. And not everything is written down. Morgoth had many evil creatures. Gwann Agar knows them and he has maybe the power to control them. That is what I fear, his ally." Legolas was serious because he had seen one creature of the older days. Moreover, this one had killed Mithrandir. "I agree with both of you. We have great walls but we have just won a war that was nearly lost, our men are wounded and tired and the walls are destroyed. We are in no state to defend us against a second enemy." Aragorn turned his back against them. "But I fear that his first aim isn't this city. I even think that the people in this city will be at first left unharmed. His first strike will be here." Aragorn pointed at his heart. "We were the reason for his brother's death. I fear what he is able to do with us and with the ones we love. I wish I could help my brothers, they may be in danger."

…………………………………………………………………..

I have rewritten the chapter a bit, now it fits better into the story I have made up in my mind. I hope you still like it. So please r+r


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing… I love you all

Note: I don't know how long it takes to travel from Minas Tirith to Mirkwood but I hope you don't mind if I let them travel faster than maybe possible. It would stretch the story too long if I would let them travel over a week or longer.

Something else: I searched through the Internet how old Legolas really is but I only found two ages. The first is the age of nearly third thousand and the other one is just seven hundred. I thought it would fit a bit better into my story if Legolas were young for his kind.

And then there was the thing if Legolas has any brothers or sisters. This question is not answered yet but like his age it would fit better if he were the only child of Thranduil.

Read and enjoy the second chapter

…………………………………………………

Part 2

………………………………………………….

Elladan rested with his back against a tree, sitting on the ground. His brother was already sleeping. They were fast, riding the whole day in a quick pace. The sunset was a few hours ago and darkness dived the wood in deep shadows. They were both tired from the battlefield and after accompanying Arwen back to Imladris they were heading towards Minas Tirith again. Elladan sighed softly. He was glad that the war was over and their enemy defeated. He would have liked to stay longer in Imladris, enjoying the presence of his father but they promised Estel to come back soon. Tiredness made his eyelids heavy. He glanced one last time to their horses bound on a tree before he sank into a deep sleep.

Elladans head shot up; he was shaken out of his sleep by a rustling sound nearby. His brother was still sleeping nearby. The sun touched the leaves of the tall trees and only a few sunbeams fell through the trees. Elladan looked into the direction the sound came from. The elf froze when he glanced at the horses. His breath caught in his throat and for one moment he could only stare at the cruel sight the horses gave. Both horses slit up from the throat to their abdomen hanging on ropes between the trees. Blood and organs lay in a puddle on the ground. Elladan was unable to move, deeply shocked. His mind was blank, he didn't know what to think first.

Elrohir woke up sensing that something was wrong with his twin brother. He looked at the other elf, which stared straight at one spot. "What are you staring at? You're as white as…" His voice trailed of when he followed Elladans gaze turning to their horses. "By the Valar…" His stomach rebelled against the sight and he covered his mouth. He did not dare to move nor could he rip off his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elladan slowly moved to the slaughtered horses. "It was no animal." Thinking loudly Elladan ripped his brother out of his thoughts. "What?" Elladan stopped facing his brother with a serious expression on his face. "Animals aren't able to hang their victims up in the trees with ropes." Elrohir looked at the floor watching the sunbeams dancing on the ground. He tried to avoid looking at the blood stained ground. "Maybe orcs have done this. They have slaughtered the animals of their enemies before." Elladan knew that it were not the orcs but could not explain the feeling. He went further trying not to look too close at the bloody carcass. His suspicion confirmed. "They have left our weapons. Orcs normally take them as loot." Elrohir looked back at his brother following him hesitating. "And they would have taken us. Two elves, tired and unprepared, after a war they have lost. It had to be someone who wants to harm or to frighten us." – "I don't think that he wanted to harm us, we are still alive."

They both were lost in thoughts again. Suddenly Elladan had an idea. "We didn't hear the intruder. Even in sleep, we can hear if someone comes near to us. The horses would have made a noise if they were in danger. But they have not." – "It was someone familiar?" Elladan shook his head. "No… but who is able to sneak up on elves?" Elrohir glanced at his brother in confusion not knowing what he was up to. "What do you mean? I know that Aragorn could sneak up on me if I'm sleeping and also on you." – "I don't think that Aragorn slaughtered our horses…" Elrohir caught the sarcastic undertone. "I have rather thought of elves. Who else could win the trust of the horses this easy?" – "You can't be serious? I don't know anyone who could do such a cruel deed."

Elladan stood in front of his brother their eyes met. "Really? I think we both know an elf that could easily do such a thing. And who is cruel enough." Elrohir ripped his eyes open. His twin brother nodded. "Exactly! If I'm not completely wrong he has survived and he has an unfinished business with us." – "We have to hurry and tell Aragorn about it. This could end up very bad." They started their journey to Minas Tirith on foot.

**ooooo**

_It was dark. The air was thick smelling bloody. He ran through the trees of Mirkwood not knowing where to hide. His father. He had to reach his father. "Ada?" His scream rang through the depths of the forest. The pain in his thigh made him stumble on his knees. He cried; everything was lost. His world was blurred and he awoke in the great hall of his father's throne room. Another scream filled the air, this time not his own. "Father!"_

_Jumping to his feet, he started to run. "Where are you?" Quickening his pace, he ran to the source where he could hear calls of agony and pain from his father. "Ada? Ada!" He ran to the lifeless body ignoring the dead staring eyes. "No. You are alive. I know you are alive." But deep inside, he could feel that he was too late. That the life had left his fathers body and now entered the hall of Mandos._

Legolas awoke in the darkness of his room. His breath came in short gasps. Tears streamed down his face. The elf swung his legs out of bed and sat there a long time. Outside it was getting lighter, near dawn. The first time Legolas noticed the headache pounding in his head. He started to doubt that this was just a mere dream. The pain in his head felt like the one in the throne room. Maybe he had some sort of vision? The blond elf sighed not concealing the moan that was mixed within it. The pain slightly increased when he stood up.

Legolas staggered slightly supporting himself at the bedpost. He had to speak with Aragorn. A sudden urge spread out in his heart and he had not the will to fight it. He wanted to find his father, looking after him and be sure of his health. Legolas pulled himself together and walked out of his room, he didn't even notice his lack of clothing on his upper body.

Legolas soon found Aragorns sleeping room. By now he accepted Minas Tirith as a will-be-second-home of him. He knocked at the door but didn't await any sign of Aragorn toinvite him in and entered immediately not wanting to loose any time. Aragorn lay in his bed, woken by the knock, looking at the elf. "Has something happened? You look a bit haunted." Through his yawn Aragorn could see the dried tears on Legolas cheek. He grew concerned about his elven friend and sat up with his legs over the edge of the bed. His sleeping tunic cling to him and he froze a little by the sudden lack of his warm blanket. Aragorn looked over Legolas and noticed just how hectically the elfs bare hest rose and fell.

"What happened?" Legolas collected his thoughts and the pictures of the dream floating through his mind. "I had a dream or something like that. It was disturbing and just so real, it could be a vision or something like that, I don't know." He made a pause looking in his friends soothing eyes. "Tell me about it, Legolas."The blonde elf faltered before he started. "I ran through Mirkwood. My right thigh wounded. I fell and suddenly I was at home in the palace. I heard my father scream and finally when I found him he lay there, dead."

Aragorn reached out and get hold of the elf's hand, squeezing it. "Are you sure that it could be some sort of foreshadowing?" Legolas closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes I have this feeling that there is something to happen. And it could have to do with this dream or whatsoever that was." Aragorn sighed he never had this sort of dream and he was glad of it. "Have you any clue about when this might happen?" The elf shook his head, desperation shown in his eyes. "No I only remember what I've told you." Aragorn stood up. "I have to go." Aragorn looked his friend in his eyes and he knew that he could not convince the elf to stay. "I know that you have to but I just wished you would wait until my brothers are here. I do not want you to go alone. Remember that you were hurt." Legolas smiled at the human's words. "It is an honour to be your friend. But I cannot stay any longer. It urges me and I have the feeling that it would be too late if I wait any longer." Aragorn did not want to let him go but he knew he would not do it any different in this situation. "Then you have to go, mellon nin. But be careful. If you're not back in two weeks, I will come after you." – "It's a deal!" Aragorn took Legolas in his arms. "And tell Gimli my greetings if he returns before me." Legolas smiled one last time at Aragorn before he left the room and prepared for his journey through Mirkwood.

Aragorn stood there watching after his gone friend. He didn't know if he had done the right thing. Honestly he didn't want to know because it won't end up good for him. He let him pass. The smile of Legolas came to his mind. It seemed so final to him more a leave-taking than a goodbye. The worry on his heart increased and he had to sit down at his bed again. He only hoped that his brothers were coming back soon.

The sun was shining brightly reflecting on Legolas fair hair. The elf was about to leave and he mounted his horse Arod riding fast in the north. In his mind he saw his disturbing dream. He only hoped that this wasn't a fault and his heart begged that his father was still alive. For what reason Legolas did not know but he felt deep in his heart that there were bad things to happen. Things he wasn't able to stop. His only thoughts were about his father. It was long since he last spent time with him and one part of him looked forward to his return home. He had nearly forgotten the threat through his old tormentor Gwann-Agar.

…………………………………………………………

I have rewritten this chapter like the first and I hope you think it's better now. I would like you to write me your opinion – maybe in a review? – I hope you will read my story further.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews. I hope you will enjoy it further because it will go in directions I can't see at the moment and it makes the story much more interesting for myself.

Sorry that it takes me long until I post the next chapters but I have to learn to pass my exams. They start in three weeks and I don't feel like I know everything yet, so I still have to learn much more. Especially in maths ;)

…………………………………………………………

Part 3

………………………………………………………….

It was difficult for Aragorn to sit in his chamber, not being able to do anything to help his friend. _Why did he come back now? Why? Now, that the war is over?_ Aragorn sighed heavily. He had hoped that the fighting and battling was over now that Sauron was defeated. Worry came to Aragorn when he thought about his friend. He knew that Gwann-Agar could easily kill Legolas on his travel. Maybe he would do worse things to his elven friend than just killing him. Memories of Dol Guldur shot through his mind. Aragorn closed his eyes and tried to suppress the cruel sight. A sudden voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he looked up.

"My lord, there is someone who wants to speak with you. Hw said it's urgent." The servant left his room. Aragorn sat there his look still at the closed door. He just hoped that this would end up in a good way. But deep inside he felt something grow. Just like the shadow of Mordor before they started the journey to destroy the ring. Aragorn stood up wearily. He needed rest but obviously he had to do more to deserve it.

When he entered the throne room, an old friend awaited him. "Gandalf! It is ever an honour to see you." The old wizard smiled at him but his eyes were thoughtful and distant. "Unfortunately I bring no good news to you. Some of the northern villages were burned down by orcs and uruk-hais. I fear that they have found a new leader. But this is not all. I have heard that there should be a creature of fire. If these people have seen it right, it could be a Balrog. If this is true, everything we fought for could be lost. These are mighty creatures and everyone who has fought against one lost his life."

Aragorn stared in disbelieve at the wizard. "A Balrog? Are there any left? I thought the one in Moria was the last living in Middle Earth." Gandalf slowly shook his head. "No I fear that there are more of the foul creatures. There were hundreds of them under the rule of Morgoth. It is quite possible that some of them are still alive hidden in some old caves or mines." Gandalf suppressed a shudder when the memory of his long fight in Moria floated through his mind.

Aragorn was taken aback. He would not have suspected such ill news. "Have you anything about their new leader?" – "No unfortunately not. No one got a glimpse of him because he holds himself off and orders his forces from the background. But I have a suspicion and I hoped you could help me with it." Gandalf looked in Aragorns eyes, searching an answer. The man stared back at the wizard. Suddenly he knew what Gandalf wanted. "Gwann-Agar is back. He has sent us a torturing device of Dol Guldur. But that wasn't everything. Legolas had some sort of vision with the message that Gwann-Agar is back."

Gandalfs eyes narrowed one moment; his suspicion confirmed. "I thought it was him. I knew that he survived after Dol Guldur and I chased his tracks now and then. He first travelled back to Angband but after he heard that the ring was found he started north. Gwann-Agar was there when the battle began but he was smarter than Sauron and left Mordor before the ring was destroyed. He lived during Morgoth rule. We even don't know if he wasn't equal with Sauron at this time. But he knows the orcs and has the strength to lead them." He made a pause collecting his thoughts. "I'm sure he also has the power to rule a Balrog." Gandalf took some steps to get near the human. "Was there a message or something to find out what this creature has in mind?" – "No there was nothing. Nothing but a vision of Legolas."

Gandalfs fear rose. "What was this vision about?" The Istar felt that Aragorn was suddenly at unease. "He had a vision about his father's death. Legolas decided to leave immediately." There was silence. Gandalf stared at Aragorn in disbelieve. He shouldn't have let him go. "When did he leave?" – "This morning. I tried to persuade him to stay until my brothers arrived but he was too upset to wait." – "Your brothers are still one their way? Then I hope that they aren't in danger too. When will they arrive?" Aragorn sighed. "They should be here tomorrow, if nothing happened."

Gandalf looked deep in the human's eyes. "You ride after Legolas and I will wait until your brothers are here. It is too risky and far too dangerous to be spread up like this. I hope we are not too late. This vision, was Legolas wounded?" – "Yes he mentioned it. And his father was dead." – "Gwann-Agar was long enough with Morgoth to learn the evil practice to set visions into the enemies head, leading him to the place he wished him to be." Aragorn was shocked. "You think Gwann-Agar caused his vision in purpose?" Gandalf nodded. "Yes. Enough talking, you have to go now. Ride as fast as you can, his lead could be his death."

Aragorn saddled his horse Brego and rode fast. He hoped that he would find the route Legolas took. The sun was nearing dusk leaving the wide plains in a red gleam. The life of his friend lay in his hands and he wouldn't give it away that easy.

**ooooo **

"We are near Rohan now." Elladan sighed. "Yes but we need at least two days more until we arrive in Gondor." Elrohir yawned into the darkness of the night. "Only if we make no further pause but I don't think I could stand it without rest." Elladan raised an eyebrow. "You're really getting old. I wonder how you survived the battle of the black gate. Or were you lying on the ground and resting while we fought the enemy?" Elrohir nudged his brother with his elbow in the ribs. "No I was the one saving your life the whole time. You aren't able to stay uninjured during the slightest fight." Elladan snarled.

"I hope the others fare well. I still have the feeling of being watched." Elladan glanced at his brother, catching the slightest expression of fear in his face. "I really hope that too my brother."

**ooooo**

The sun was shining brightly and Aragorn could see the tracks of Legolas' horse. He crossed the Anduin several hours ago and rode west side of Mirkwood. The human entered the great wood, missing the bright sun immediately that shone only slightly through the thick leaves. The sunlight suddenly sting in his eyes too much to be natural. Aragorn held up to cover his eyes preventing the light to dazzle him. Something glittered on the ground, reflecting the sunbeams. "Daro _(stop)_ Brego!" Aragorn jumped off his brown horse, rushing to the object. "Oh no." The dark haired man grabbed the elven dagger by the hilt. It was one of Legolas hunting knives. He held it up. The blade was covered with dried blood. Looking at the ground Aragorn recognized the first time the tracks of not mere orcs but "Uruk-hais." They were more than four. Outnumbering his elven friend but Aragorn had no doubt that his friend could have killed all of them. There had to be something else.

Aragorn searched further, bending on the ground. There it was, a barely recognisable track of an elven footstep. Aragorn stood up and looked at the ground. There were signs of a bloody fight, a lot of blood and a single elven dagger. It doesn't made sense. Legolas killed some but there were not a single body or at least a piece of one. Someone paid special attention to that place and the dagger was the only message given to him in purpose.

The man had no other chance. He knew that Gwann-Agar wanted him to follow his friend but he had no other choice. Aragorns only hope was that Legolas could ride away on his own. For what reason he didn't know but Gwann-Agar let his friend pass. Aragorn mounted Brego and rode further. He tried to reconstruct the scene before his eyes. Ever and ever again but one deciding detail was missing. Legolas must have been hurt as the Uruk-hai attacked him else he would have killed them all. "Noro lim, Brego!"

………………………………………………….

I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next one will be longer and you will see the first encounter of Legolas and Gwann-Agar (my favourite parts of the story)

Please r+r


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took me that long but next Tuesday I will write my first exam and I'm lost in work. I have just finished maths and have to start German and English. You see I have still a lot to do.

I promise I will rewrite the first chapters because I'm not satisfied with them. Probably they will get longer and may be they will have a slightly different content.

I thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad to have people like you with – I hope – a lot of patience.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter. The next post will take some time. I#M finished with my exams Monday in a week and after that I hope I can write further with no end ;)

…………………………………………………………

Part 4

………………………………………………………….

Legolas finally reached Mirkwood. The wood lay in darkness, only frail glimpses shone through the high trees. The blond archer inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of fresh air. He barely remembered when he last was here to just enjoy the whispering of the trees. It was a soothing feeling he had missed for a long time. But the trees weren't just soothing; they tried to say something else. Legolas sensed the danger immediately.

A loud scream ripped him out of his thoughts, making him fully alert. Before Legolas could wonder if he heard right another scream followed, this time Legolas got it. They were words in the black speech screamed by a voice he knew all too well. The blond elf hesitated, slowing his horse and finally turning it around. The archer soon recognized that stopping was a great fault.

Six uruk-hais were running towards him with their weapons raised up high and their teeth bared. They were fast coming closer. Legolas had no time to loose, took his bow and notched an arrow aiming it at the nearest beast. A sudden, stabbing pain in his right shoulder distracted the blond elf. The arrow never reached its true aim, flying past the attackers. Legolas suppressed an outcry when agony spread out, across his back and right arm. He nearly lost his bow in surprise, catching it by the thin string, which cut in his palm, leaving it bloody and slippery. With his left hand, he could feel the arrow, which had struck him deeply in his right shoulder blade. The uruks came nearer.

Legolas knew that his bow was useless with his injured shoulder. The blond elf dismounted his horse, leaving his useless bow upon it and sent Arod away, out of harm. With his elven daggers in his hands, he stood there and waited for his attackers to come. His muscles were flexed ready to fight and kill. Through his total concentration Legolas could feel the growing agony in his back; his blood flowing out of the deep wound. The archers' right arm was nearly useless but he would not give in that easy.

The uruk-hais slowed down their pace just before they reached the wounded prey and built a circle around him. Legolas senses were highly alert without letting anything slip past him. He could feel his grip weakening on his right dagger through the pain running down his arm. The blond elf tried to shut out the pain but it seemed to be impossible. Legolas searched a way out but he was not able to flee anywhere. The Uruk-hais encircled him. He had no other chance but to fight.

The uruk standing in front of the elf gave a cry of rage, showing his teeth. The beast leapt at Legolas his dirty sword drawn. The archer swung his daggers up to block the blow of the attackers' sword. Pressing against the enemies' blade the elf kicked his opponents' feet away and slit his throat with his left dagger. Legolas spun around to defend himself against the other five uruk-hais. They attacked all at the same time giving Legolas no chance to breathe. His movements tug painfully at his shoulder, moving the arrow along his shoulder blade. Legolas gritted his teeth letting only hisses of pain through. He fought without mercy with his left dagger trying to compensate his hurt right one. He fought against each one, spinning around to avoid the next blow of another one behind.

The blond archer could chop off the head of an uruk-hai with his left dagger, defending with his right. One of his attackers used his chance and smashed his sword at the elf. Legolas blocked this blow with his right dagger. His injured shoulder was too weak to stand against the whole strength and his arm gave away. The orc blade sliced through his right side splitting the elfs' blood. Legolas loosed his grip on his right dagger and it flew out of his reach. The remaining uruk-hai felt that they were able to overpower the elf and reinforced their attacks.

Legolas gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his arm and side. His body grew weaker with each passing second, slowing down his movements. One of the uruk-hai ripped at the arrow in the archers shoulder causing him to stumble on all fours. Legolas hissed in pain, trying to clear his blurred vision but it was too late. A large fist smashed in his back caused his body to fell in the dirt. Legolas noticed that his left weapon wasn't in his hand anymore but through the circle of uruk-hais he wasn't able to spot it. The uruk-hais hit him wherever they could reach his beaten flesh. They didn't pay attention to his bloody wounds. They would have beaten him to death If not someone else would have ordered them to stop.

"That's enough!" The uruk-hais went away from him, giving Legolas' sight free. "I thought you are a better fighter but I think you are simply too frail… and stupid." The newcomer, a black haired, tall elf, stood bent over Legolas with his arms crossed and an evil smirk on his lips. Legolas went on all fours intending to stand up. "Do you not recognise me? Now I'm disappointed." The elf dressed in black made a step in Legolas direction and kicked him in the ribs, sending the blond elf flat on his back. The arrow shaft connected hard with the earth causing Legolas to groan through his teeth. He would never cry out.

"Are you now willing to look at me princeling? Or should I at first tell you an interesting tale about your fathers' health?" Legolas was alert. He looked up. Through the darkness, he could see the bright smirk on the other ones face. His evilness reflected in his green eyes. Legolas again tried to stand up; he did not want to face his enemy out of this position. "What did you do to him?" Legolas spoke in a low and threatening voice. He rolled on his left side, using his good arm to stand up. "I did nothing to your filthy father. It would make me sick touching him." Legolas glanced at this evil creature. Gwann-Agar smirked when he saw the pain stricken face that looked at him.

"Why so angry today? The last time we met, you were actually vulnerable." Legolas suppressed his anger and stood up on shaking legs. He was glad to be out of the humiliating position, even if standing caused him much more pain, and now he was able to face this cruel and evil person standing in front of him.

"Finally you made it up to me. I'm really surprised that you came alone; surprised and disappointed." Legolas glared at him. "You, Gwann-Agar, have no power over me or over my friends, even if you would like to. You have nothing more than empty threats." The blond elfs proud never left him and this gave him the strength he needed to suppress his fear. Gwann-Agar paced to Legolas until he stood in front of him, with his black bow still in his hands. With this bow he shot Legolas in the back. He tried to conceal his anger about the blond elf but failed. "You think it's false what I told you? Then why do you not ride to your father? I release you. You can go." Legolas did not believe what he just heard. The dark haired elf shifted slightly to whisper in Legolas ear. His hot breath on Legolas skin nearly made the blond archer sick.

"Don't forget to take something against the venom of a deadly spider with you." – "What have you done?" Gwann-Agar leaned back again, facing Legolas. "Maybe your father was bitten of one." The evil elf smirked with a mock innocent expression on his face. "Which venom?" Legolas tried to hide his growing fear. He was not sure if the other elf played with him or told him the truth. "A deadly venom. Your father must be dead… right now." With an evil smirk, Gwann-Agar turned around and send the remaining uruk-hais away. The dark haired elf looked at Legolas one last time. "You will meet me again. Be prepared because I will not let you go another time. We have an unfinished business." Walking past the blond elf Gwann-Agar enjoyed the look full of hate on the other ones face.

Legolas still couldn't believe that he was allowed to leave. There had to be something wrong with it. The blond elf felt the presence of the other elf leaving. The tension left his battered body and Legolas slipped to his knees. He panted hard and for the first time since he received the wound in his shoulder he let sounds of agony past his lips. Panting and moaning, he tried to grip the arrow with his left hand. The movement caused more pain. Legolas soon had to realise that he alone couldn't remove the arrow from his shoulder. With a shudder he fought the panic down, welling up with the imagines of possible poison on the arrowhead.

Legolas stood up and through his dizziness he called Arod and mounted it with some difficulties. The thought on his father came in his mind and the blond elf knew that he shouldn't loose more time. With each step his horse did, his wounds pounded more and he feared that he might bleed to death until he arrived at home.

ooooo

Within the next day, Legolas arrived at his home. His tunic stained with dark red blood and the arrow still piercing his right shoulder. The blond elf crossed the bridge leading over the river. The wounded elf dozed off many times on their journey but he was still alive, even if he wouldn't make it that far on his own. The guard at the gate recognized him at once with a worried look. "My Lord you are wounded, you should see the healers." Legolas could barely hear him. "My father…" Was all he managed to say before the other elf helped him to dismount Arod. Legolas shook off the hand of the other elf and stumbled through the tunnel. The other elf was slightly irritated by behaviour of the prince but followed immediately.

"My prince! Your father! He was on a journey through the woods and then suddenly out of nowhere spiders attacked his party. They were surprised and your father was bitten by one of them. It was… I don't know how long he will…" The other elf pulled Legolas with him while he spoke. He didn't even know if the prince was able to hear him. Legolas tried to focus on what the elf said but he was hardly able to stand let alone walk along with him. The only words he could grasp were 'father' and 'spider'. Legolas remembered Gwann-Agars words and his fear was immense. Fear for his fathers' life.

They arrived in his fathers' chamber. Legolas slowly rounded the doorframe and for one brief moment he faltered by the sight his father gave him. Thranduil lay in his bed, his head lay directed to the door but his eyes were only half open and unseeing. Legolas fell on his knees just before the bed, grabbing his fathers' hand. "Is that you Legolas?" – "Ada!" The blond elf reached out a trembling hand and touched his fathers face. Legolas had heard that some poisons could take away the eyesight. He tried to sound normal but the grieve of the unspoken truth sounded clearly out of it. "I'm here my father. I'm with you now." Thranduil tried to reach out a hand to feel his sons face but he couldn't see him. "I want to feel your face." Legolas grasped his fathers searching hand and allowed him to cup his face. The touch was light and the first time since he sat there Legolas knew that his father was fading. "I will ever love you my son." Thranduils strength was spent and his hand slid down again. Legolas knew that he would speak the last words with his father. There were so many thinks he wanted to say but nothing but a small sob escaped his lips. His whole world was crushing down and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was just one thing he had to say. "I will love you too, ada. Forever I promise."

The hand of Thranduil grew weaker until his eyes lost their shine and went empty. "Ada? Ada! No…" Legolas desperately screamed, clutching his fathers' lifeless body to his own. Tears streamed down his face. "Leave me alone!" Legolas barely saw one of the other elves standing around but he felt that they were there, looking at him. "My prince, you are wounded." The confused hesitation in the other elfs' voice made Legolas angrier. "Go! I don't need any help." Legolas heard the door falling in its lock but it doesn't matters. Nothing mattered anymore. Suddenly he was alone. His whole family was gone and he was alone. His mother is gone when he was young and his father. Legolas cried harder until his tears were spent, leaving him in wrenching sobs.

ooooo

Aragorn rode through exhaustion. The human was tired and hungry but he knew he had to press on. It was getting dark when he arrived at the gate of Thraunduils' realm. The guard at the gate knew him. "King Aragorn, it's an honour to greet you." – Aragorn dismounted Brego. He had not time to speak with anyone. "Has Legolas arrived?" The elfs' features darkened. "He arrived this midday. King Thranduil died shortly after and the prince sent us away. Later he locked the door from the inside." The elf looked away, guilt shown in his eyes. "He was wounded. I could get glimpses of the wound but we could not take care of it. I am worried about the prince; he did not come out for hours. Every attempt to speak with him failed. He seemed to pass out every moment and his tunic was stained with blood. I really hope you can speak with him."

Aragorns' heart grew heavy from the ill news. Legolas was far too young to loose his father, let alone to rule over the realm. The human ran past the elf through the tunnels, earning strange looks of the elves he passed. The king arrived at the heavy door of Thranduils' chamber. "Legolas? If you can hear me please open the door." Aragorn waited. He started searching another way to remove the door. He could see the key in its hole. _If I could turn it…_ Aragorn bent over to look at the gap between the door and the floor. It could be enough.

Aragorn hectically searched something small. His hands came across the brooch of his cape. He loosened it, throwing the clothing on the floor, and bent it until the metal part was nearly straight. He shoved the end carefully in the keyhole. The man could feel sweat running over his forehead. If he made a fault, Legolas could die in this chamber if he wasn't already. The man shoved this thought away and tried to concentrate at the task before him. The metal collided with the key. Aragorn tried to turn the key until its big end showed down. Slowly, he pressed the metal against the key. With a final thud, the key landed on the stone floor.

Aragorn was satisfied but the difficult task was to get the key. "Legolas! Please open the door." Aragorn pressed his ear against the door but he could not hear the faintest sound. The king drew his small knife out of his boot. He lay on the floor and tried to look through the gap, seeing nothing than darkness. He slowly shoved his knife under the door until the hilt connected with the stone. Aragorn looked up, searching the keyhole. He traced the way down and where he supposed the key to be fallen, he brought his knife there. The human held his breath until he felt the blade collide with something hard. He sighed heavily. Aragorn stretched his fingers, trying to stop them from trembling. His hand firmly about the hilt, Aragorn lifted the blade over the key and pressed down hard. He pulled at the knife. A soft rustling came through the door, telling Aragorn, that his plan functioned. With a last pull, the key came into his sight.

Aragorn quickly came to his feet and unlocked the door. He pressed it open. The room was dimly lighted with two candles, nearly burned down. On the bed lay the lifeless body of Thranduil, one hand hanging over the edge. Aragorn spotted Legolas, lying in front of the bed. The arrow in his back was clearly visible. The human rushed to the blond elf, kneeling down beside him. "Legolas!" There was no response, no sign of life. Aragorn searched on the elfs neck, sighed in relieve when he found the faint pulse. Aragorn grimly looked at the arrow and the blood his friend had lost too much. He knew he had to remove it. The human moved Legolas arm slightly. The arrow moved with it. Luckily, the arrow had struck his shoulder blade. Otherwise, it would have caused far more damage. Aragorn only hoped that Legolas was unconscious enough to remove the arrow without causing his friend further pain.

Before Aragorn could pull out the black arrow he had to find something to bind the wound, otherwise the elf would probably bleed to death. The man stood up looking frantically in the room. Finally he found some clean bindings lying in a small drawer near the bed. He went down to Legolas again and started to rip the bloody tunic down with his dagger. After Legolas lay there with his back bare Aragorn laid his left hand on the elfs shoulder and with his right hand he grabbed the arrow. The knuckles of his right hand were white and he shook slightly but he had no other chance. With a sudden tug, the arrow came free. Blood spurted through is hand and Aragorn grabbed the bandages to take care of the bloody wound.

The bandages were right away full of red crimson. Aragorn looked over the elf and found the large gash in his side. With another bandage he bound the wound to stop the bleeding. Large bruises in black were spread over his body giving away the fight he had. Aragorn grabbed the arrow and smelled at its tip. There was no poison on it. The man sighed. Why had he let him pass? It was his fault that he had received these wounds. Aragorn glanced up at the dead body of Thranduil what ever he said to Legolas the man was sure it was important to be said one last time. If Aragorn had stopped his friend, he wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to his father. That would be far worse than these wounds.

Legolas shifted slightly, groaning in semiconscious. He couldn't remember why he was lying on the cold ground. His shoulder ached greatly. Another thing came to realisation. He was not alone in the room. The blond elf forced his eyes open. His blurred vision spotted someone beside him. Legolas backed away, still confused over the past events.

"Sh… Legolas it's me." Aragorn could see the unfocused look and the confusion in Legolas eyes, caused by the blood loss. "Estel? What happened?" The elf could hear a loud and heavy sigh. That was not a good sign. "Your father…" The king had to say no more. Realisation hit Legolas like a blade slicing through his heart. His father died. He was still lying in his bed above where Legolas passed out. His stomach rebelled and tried to empty itself on the floor but nothing came out. Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas to sooth him while the elf retched to empty his stomach.

Aragorn could see the distress on his friends face. He took one of the weak cold hands and squeezed it, showing to the elf that he was there for him. Legolas closed his eyes as grieve washed over him, trying not to let another tear fall, not in front of someone else. His mind was still dazed and he let it happen to be hauled up by Aragorn and carried along. Legolas turned his head one last time in the direction of his father. Looking at the dead stare of his eyes and the white skin, the only remains of a great elf, his own blood; his father. Sadness gripped Legolas heart deeply. He couldn't bear seeing his father like that. He wanted to remember his father like the honourable and proud man he was and not like this. Legolas energy was spent and he let it happen and passed out.

Aragorn carried Legolas in his arms. Just before he left the room he felt the body in his arms slacken. His friend was unconscious again, hanging limp in his arms. Aragorn preyed that Legolas grieve wont destroy him completely and press him over the edge of fighting for his life. "You will live my friend. You _must_ live!"

……………………………………………………….

Now I finally have rewritten the chapters and I can start with the next one. I hope you can wait a little bit longer.

I also hope that you will review further because it's making me really happy and when I'm happy I'm able to write much more faster… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I really have to thank you for your reviews and your patience but now I have rewritten the chapters and I'm able to update new ones. I hope you will enjoy this chapter like the last one and please review because its much more easier to write further with some reviews ;)

………………………………………………………

Part 5

………………………………………………………..

Finally they arrived. A little bit later than planned but they were there in one piece. Elladan passed the great gate of Minas Tirith, followed by his twin brother. The great doors stood open, partly ripped out of their setting. Dead men and orcs lay in their own blood. It was obvious that a war had taken place not long ago. Men and women were picking up shredded pieces of not only buildings but bodies too. The orc corpses were thrown upon a burning heap until there was nothing left but ashes. The twins earned friendly greetings but odd glances too.

They had to walk through the circles of the once blooming city. Ruins were everywhere and Elrohir wondered how long it would take to remove the large stones. Luckily the fires were out leaving ashes everywhere. "Fortunately the war is over. It would have cost more life than we could spare. The humans are worn out." Elladan glanced at his brother. "Not only the humans." Elrohir returned the look and noticed the same weariness in the eyes of his brother that he carried in his own eyes.

Finally the twins reached the last ring. They came upon the platform at the top of the great city. "Look at the tree. There's a small blossom up there." Elrohir smiled. His brother returned the smile after spotting the beauty. "A new hope…" He was cut of by a figure in white open the doors of the throne hall. The twins recognized the old wizard at once.

"Mithrandir?" Elladan thought his eyes betrayed him. "You said you would leave." Gandalf crossed the space between them. His brow was wrinkled and his eyes showed a deep concern. "I have ill news. They grew worse after I spoke with Aragorn." Elrohir grew worried. "What happened? What is this ill news you have?" – "Not here. Follow me, I don't want to risk more than we already have." – "You never stop speaking in mysteries are you?" Gandalf was far ahead of them. Elrohir followed him with fast steps. Elladan shook his head. He would never understand this wizard. Through the centuries he new Gandalf, he changed not the slightest bit. Elladan shook his head in astonishment and started to follow.

ooooo

"Legolas has what?" Elrohir couldn't believe his pointed ears. "This stubborn elf. He would jump down a cliff if someone below would call his name." Elladan glared at him. "You would have done the same if you had such a vision." Elladan looked back at Gandalf. "And you send Aragorn after him? How much time were between them?" – "A half day. But that is not everything I have to tell you." Gandalf made a pause. The twins suddenly knew that the worse thing was still coming. "Gwann-Agar is back." Gandalf could read in their faces that they were not entirely surprised. He had suspected this reaction.

"I see you came across him?" Elladan swallowed. "Yes. Or at least we think that it was he. Our horses were slaughtered while we slept. They hung between the trees. The rest of our journey I had the pressing feeling of being watched but not only sometimes but continuous." Elrohir nodded in agreement he had felt it too. "What does he want? After all this time we heard nothing of him." Gandalf looked serious from one to another. "I fear that Gwann-Agar is not the only problem we have to deal with. Some of the small villages in the north were burned down and the townsfolk living there was slaughtered or worse." Eyeing the twins close he continued. "The few survivors reported about an evil creature out of fire. This evil creature could be a Balrog. I fear that we might have problems defending our borders. I suppose that Gwann-Agar rules this army. He was created by Morgoth and it is quite possible that he is able to lead not only over orcs but the Balrog too." Silence filled the room. The twins couldn't say anything.

Gandalf sighed under the heavy weight of the situation. He knew that he was the only one who would have a chance against such an evil creature but he doubted that he would get a third chance if he died again. "Gwann-Agar knows that we have lost many men. Our weapons are blunt and the will to fight is nearly lapsed." – "But there are few orcs left, spread through the world. His army might be small and without the required strength to fight us down." Elladan grew angry about the situation. He was glad that the war was over. He would not allow that someone disturbs that hardly won peace.

"The first thing we should do is to discover, what Gwann-Agar has in mind." – "How should we do this? I don't think that he is stupid enough to let anything slip past him. We can only wait and see what he will do." Gandalf send a knowing gaze to Elrohir. "Yes that is exactly what we will do. We have to watch every step he takes. The first is the vision of Legolas. My heart tells me that there is much more behind his aim that just taking revenge on us or on him."

ooooo

An evil smirk spread across his face. His green eyes glittered in the dark. Gwann-Agar listened to the lament for the elven king Thranduil. Many elves stood at the river, mourning over their dead lord. The dark haired elf looked contemptuous at the crowd. "You have no king anymore. What will you do if there is something you cannot defend? What will you do if your princeling will die before he is able to rule over these lands?" An evil smirk formed his lips. He was satisfied with himself. Everything seemed to be like he wanted it. The twins back in Minas Tirith met Gandalf. Aragorn rode after Legolas. Although Gwann-Agar would have thought that they rode together from the beginning but luckily Gandalf had repaired that little fault.

Gwann-Agar crouched over the ground of the forest floor creeping forward. Smirking wide he thought at his short encounter with the blond elf prince. _How much I would enjoy seeing you now. Now, that you are dying out of the inside. It torments you. You could have stopped the death of your father if you were faster. You could have rescued him and you know that too._ "This time you have nothing left." Gwann-Agar stood up he was thrown back and forth. May be it would be quite interesting to see this elfling like this. Gwann-Agar didn't understand the strong urge to see the other elf but he gave in. His anticipation to see the other elf suffering sped up his pace. His black horse bound on a tree nearby but he would not ride it yet. Gwann-Agar spotted a chance to creep into the dungeons. The elves were too confused to notice an elf that did not belong to them.

ooooo

Aragorn sat on a chair beside Legolas bed. His head lulled to the side causing a soft snore to fill the dimly lit room. Legolas lay on the large bed beside him. Blankets covered his chest and the bandages. The elfs eyes were closed. He was healing in his deep sleep. The blond elf shifted slightly waking by the stinging pain in his shoulder.

His dull mind tried to figure out where he was. Legolas gaze wandered through the room. He barely recognised it as his own. A soft snoring attracted him and he discovered Aragorn on a chair to his right. His throat was too hoarse to get out an understandable word. Legolas tried to move but his body still hurt too much to be moved in this position on his own. Aragorn shifted on his seat as if he would have felt the awakening of his elven friend. He threw his head up and his first look went to Legolas. When he found blue eyes staring back at him he sprung up, out of the chair.

The blond elf was too exhausted to show any sign of emotion. "How are you, mellon nin?" Aragorn bent over the bed, feeling the feverish forehead of his friend. Legolas didn't seem to hear him. "Legolas? Can you hear me?" Aragorns worry grew but finally the elf managed to nod in a short answer. Aragorns concern grew and he sat to the right of Legolas. "How are you mellon nin?" – "Fine…" The human had the urge to throw something at his elven friend for this answer. "You cannot be serious." Aragorn caught the hint of a smile on the other ones face. "You should drink something." He turned to the small table behind the chair and grabbed the cup of tea with healing herbs. Supporting Legolas to get his head up, the human helped him to drink in little sips.

Legolas made a face to show his dislike. "That's cold." – "It was hot before but you slept like a …" _Dead_. Aragorn did not continue his sentence, thinking about Thranduil. Legolas features fell together with his mood. "I'm sorry. I should not have said something foolish like that. Forgive me." Aragorn felt ashamed for being so tactless. Legolas looked at his friend with almost watering eyes. "Don't make your heart heavy. That is not your burden to carry. Of course I forgive you mellon nin." Legolas knew that he was still weak but he could not stand staying in his bed any longer. Aragorn thought about what Legolas said and he realised, that Legolas blamed himself for his fathers dead. "Legolas look at me" It took a moment before blue eyes met his. "You aren't responsible for his dead. It was merely an accident that could have happened to everyone." Legolas grew angry. "That is the problem. It was no accident. It happened because of me; because a single twisted mind planned that to be my future. I am the reason if you like it or not. Or who else is to blame? The spiders? No, because normally they aren't in this part of the wood." Legolas ignored the pain in his shoulder. He felt a stormy rage in his body but it wasn't against Aragorn, even if he screamed at him, it was because of himself and because he had met Gwann-Agar.

Legolas shoved the blanket away, rolling on his left side. Aragorn shook himself out of the shock he was driven into through Legolas rage and sprang up. "What have you in mind? You will stay in this bed until you are recovered. The arrow wound has slightly broken your right shoulder blade." – "I will go insane in here. I can nothing do but sleeping or thinking. In both ways I am haunted by nightmares." Aragorn sighed. He tried to understand what the elf was going through but even then he couldn't get it why the elf attempted to kill himself.

Legolas swung his legs over the edge, sitting up in the same motion. His head spun and the blond elf thought he might black out again. Sweat of exhaustion covered his wrinkled brow. The wound in his shoulder blade throbbed painfully. Legolas gritted his teeth; he knew that if Aragorn would see his agony he was never allowed to leave the bed. His ashen face grew even paler. The elf barely noticed the hand on his arm, steadying him. Legolas world got blurred but he fought against it with all strength that was left.

Aragorn furrowed his brow in concern. His friend seemed to be near the edge of passing out again. "You should lay down again Legolas. I fear that you will pass out if you overexert yourself now." The blond elf slightly shook his head, not able to say anything. "Where do you want to go?" Aragorn knelt down before Legolas, laying his hands upon the elfs knees. Legolas looked down at the hands of the human. "Away from here." His voice cracked and a sob escaped him. Closing his eyes, he let the held tears flow over his face. Aragorn took the crying elf in his arms without hesitation. He could not say that everything was fine because it was far away from fine. The only thing he could give was comfort and especially giving his friend the feeling to be not alone. The man knew that he was the only person left that the prince would call family.

"Oh how touching." Aragorn spun around, startled by the intruder. Someone stood near the door in the shadows. Legolas turned his head; a deep shudder flew through his body, foreshadowing his thoughts. He knew this voice well enough to not recognize the dark elf. Aragorn stood up, leaving Legolas sitting on the edge of the bed. "Who are you?" The intruder in the shadow laughed. "You can't be serious. We have spent several days together. I must admit that was some time ago. You changed a bit. You have many more wrinkles in your face." Aragorn had not to see the face of the other one to see the smirk on his lips. "Who are you?" The human grew impatient. His premonition was too strong.

Legolas trembled. His body got colder and ached. In his weakness, he could hear his own surprisingly steady words. "You have killed my father." Gwann-Agar stepped out of the shadow his gaze fixed on Aragorn while he spoke with the prince. The dark haired elf knew that the other elf was no danger at the moment. "Oh I have done nothing to him. Your father was responsible for the one important careless moment by himself. I am innocent." Now Aragorn was the one to laugh. "You are everything else but innocent you filthy coward." Anger filled his voice. "You have not even the courage to say the truth in front of us or to fight man against man." Aragorn didn't know why he added this and he soon found out that it was foolish.

Gwann-Agars grin vanished; his expression became serious. "You want to fight me?" Aragorn remained silent his gaze wandered to his weapon, leaning against the chair. Gwann-Agar took the few steps to stand in front of the king. Before Aragorn could react, a hand encircled his throat and he was pressed up against the wall. The king could barely breathe. "You want to fight against me?" Gwann-Agar used his other hand to land a blow in the face of the man. Aragorn could feel blood trickle down his nose. He saw the next blow coming but he couldn't escape the elfs grasp on his throat. This blow was with more strength and landed on his chin. Aragorns head snapped back against the wall; he nearly passed out. He black haired elf let him drop to the ground. "You are nothing more but a week human with week blood cursing in your veins."

Legolas tried to stand up, not able to watch any longer. He ignored his pain stricken back and leaned with his left arm against the wall, heaving his body into a standing position. Gwann-Agar did not see him, or so it seemed. The dark haired elf drew out a small dagger and bent down to have a better sight on Aragorns throat. "What would you say if I cut your throat?" Aragorn tried to show no expression. In the corner of his eyes he could see Legolas sneaking up on Gwann-Agar. "I don't think that you will do it." Aragorn tried to distract the elf. "You are right. I will not slit your throat; it would be too easy to die right away. I have other plans for you."

In a sudden movement, Gwann-Agar turned to Legolas, gripping blond hair and hauling the other elf with his back turned to him. In another fluid motion he pressed the small dagger at the princes throat. "I wondered how you are faring." Legolas was too surprised and angry to answer. Gwann-Agar brought his face next to Legolas. "I hope you aren't too sad that your father is dead." He let the words sank in and cause the desired effect. Gwann-Agar wanted to see the expression on the blond elfs face and he spun him around and pressed him against the wall, in an almost similar way like he had Aragorn before.

The blond elf tried to back away. Anger filled his mind, overlaying his great grieve. Gwann-Agar grabbed Legolas shoulders and slammed him in the wall, earning a loud groan. "You will be able to see your father soon enough. But not until you have seen many, many things, you don't want to see." Legolas turned his head away. His breath came in short gasps. If he wouldn't be hold in place he would sack on the ground. Gwann-Agar pressed his body closer. He could feel the slight struggle of the blond elf, too weak to fight properly. "You will wish to be dead before the end is near. When your friends are already dead, you will be the only one living at my mercy and I promise you that I will you beg me to stop many times before I will end your life."

Gwann-Agar could feel that Legolas was close to passing out. He grabbed the blond elfs chin and licked over his cheek. "We will meet again." Gwann-Agar stepped away. With a bright smirk on his face, he let Legolas drop to the ground and left the room.

………………………………………………………

I hope you liked it! I hope it won't take me that long to write the next chapter. Please write me a review :)))))


	6. Chapter 6

I know it took me long to update my story but I needed the time to think about it. I had no idea how to go on but finally pictures came across my mind and I saw the final resolution. I hope I can write the pictures down – even if I think that it's nearly impossible – and I hope you will enjoy the direction of the story.

I don't take it as flaming if you are telling me my faults because I'm totally aware of the fact, that I'm far away from perfect. So please go on telling me!

………………………………………….

Part 6

………………………………………….

Gandalf rose before the first sunbeams fell into his room. He could feel that there was something completely wrong but he couldn't get the source of it. The wizard dressed quickly and left the guest rooms. In the long hallway stood another person with tumbled dark hair. "Mithrandir?" Elladan was confused. He woke because of a nightmare, something elves rarely have, but he wouldn't have expected someone else to be here. "I have to leave now." Gandalf stopped in front of the elf, glad that he met one of the twins. He felt that he had no time to tell Elladan everything. "I felt that something bad happened and I know that if I do not leave immediately, everything that we fought for will be lost."

Elladan cursed the hour of the night. He couldn't grasp what Gandalf tried to say. "But what happened that cannot wait until tomorrow?" Gandalf had no time. "Listen to me! While I'm away you two have to lead Minas Tirith until Aragorn arrives. Do not leave before that. Have you understood?" Elladan nodded his head in agreement. "Yes but what shall we do if someone attacks us?" – "He will not attack you in this way at the moment. But be careful I do not know his twisted mind and maybe everything, that is happening, is planned, I don't know. Be careful. Both of you." The white wizard turned around and headed further through the dark hallway. "When will you return?" Elladan looked after the wizard. Without turning around Gandalf answered. "I do not know. But I will be here in time." Then he vanished in the darkness and Elladan knew that plenty of time had to pass until they will meet again.

Elladan stood there, dressed in a simple coat. "What happened? I could hear voices." Elladan spun around, startled by the new presence. Elrohir looked similar to his twin brother. Both needed their sleep after the long journey. "Gandalf left us. He said that something happened and that he must go. But I don't know why he left. He spoke in riddles." Elrohir came closer; his thoughts were leading to one question. "Do you think that it has something to do with Aragorn or Legolas?" – "I have asked me the same question but I don't think so. Gandalf mentioned that we should lead Minas Tirith until Aragorn arrives, so I guess that our little brother is alright." Elrohir still was worried.

Elladan yawned. "Actually, why are you awake?" Elrohir looked uneasy. "I think I had a nightmare and after that I couldn't sleep anymore. And you?" Elladan had a bad suspicion. "I had a nightmare too. I don't think that this is by chance. I cannot recall what happened but I think that maybe Gandalf had the same dream and maybe he could remember what it was about and left because of that." Elrohir wasn't convinced. "I think that there is more about it than we are able to guess. I only hope that Aragorn and Legolas return soon." Elladan nodded in agreement. The twins yawned together. Elladan grinned. "I think we should sleep before we do anything else." – "Sleep well El." Elrohir entered his room and went to bed.

Ooooo

Legolas could feel the pain flowing through his body. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room but he lay on the cold floor and no longer in his bed. Questions came into his mind until he saw that Aragorn lay beside him; a small wound covered the back of his head. Legolas heaved himself on his good arm, trying to ignore the pain it caused. "Estel?" The man shifted slightly and a low moan escaped his lips. Aragorn sensed another presence near him and he was fully alert. The elf reached out a hand to touch his friend on the shoulder but before it reached its aim Aragorn grabbed the elfs hand and twisted it away from him. The man recognized his fault with the cry of pain from Legolas. "Legolas?" Estel released the hand and sat up, near to his friend. "I'm sorry, I thought it was him." The twist of his hand had painful ripped on Legolas' wounded shoulder. Through gritted teeth the blond elf whispered. "It's ok I shouldn't have startled you this way."

Aragorn stood up. He reached out a hand to look after the wound on his head. Through his hair he could feel moist. The king looked at his hand, on his fingertips was crimson blood. The wound throbbed but he could see proper and so he believed that it wasn't a concussion or at least a mild one. Legolas stood up with the help of his friend. "We should head to Minas Tirith. Gandalf was there, he was the one that sent me away. I think he is the only one finding a way out of this threatening situation. We aren't safe here and I think you shouldn't be here at the moment." Legolas understood what his friend wanted to say. He could feel the longing after his father, the grief. It would be his death to stay here, in his fathers' palace. "I agree with you mellon nîn. I'm really glad that you are here. Hannon le." Aragorn could hardly understand the last words but it was enough. He too was glad that he could save his friend if only for a while.

The two made it to their horses. The other elves were surprised that their prince left them already. He was now the one to be king. Legolas choose a representative as long as he was gone. He only hoped that this was a good idea but on the other side was the thought that he should rule over this realm something he didn't want to do. He wanted to go away, to flee from his duty and never come back. The weight of the situation seemed to crush him down.

Aragorn helped Legolas to mount his horse. The elf didn't complain about it, this worried the man greatly. After he mounted Brego, he threw a quick glace at his friend. He only hoped that it wasn't too late. Many elves died because of grief. But it shouldn't be the reason for the death of his friend at all. He would help him at all it costs.

Ooooo

Elladan woke with the first sunbeams. He dressed quickly and went into the dining room where some people arranged plates of food. The twin didn't know why they tried hard but just at the moment he forgot his questions and followed his hungry stomach. Elladan rounded the tables with food and grabbed what seemed to be tasty. The elf could see no familiar face so he took a lonely seat in a corner. _Elrohir is late_. His brother normally woke together with him. It doesn't matter if they slept in two different places. It was something they shared through their bond as twins. But in this moment it was odd. Elladan decided to wait a little longer until he would go and see after his brother. Slowly he chewed his breakfast.

Ooooo

The elf grinned. How easy it was to sneak past the guards. He climbed through the window. His aim lay there, slumbered in a deep sleep, eyes open. The fun just began and it would turn out into something that not even he could foresee. His mind wandered back to the elf prince. He could see them riding towards Minas Tirith. They will be all here. It will make everything easier but a little bit boring too. He had hoped that he could chase them for a while.

Green eyes wandered back to the large bed on the right. It was covered with white, like the carpets and curtains. The elf didn't like it. It was too monotonous and seemed to produce a false perfection in purpose, that didn't exist. With light footsteps the elf paced to the bed. The person in it didn't stir in his sleep. That was his chance. It was planned to be this night. The sun would soon rose and the black dressed elf knew that this person would rise early. In his left hand was a bottle full of black liquid.

With his right hand Gwann-Agar grabbed Elrohir chin and before the twin knew what happened to him a thick liquid was forced down his throat. The attack was too sudden to react. The elf in the bed tried to struggle but the lack of air and the panic caused him to swallow. Gwann-Agar released the retching elf. Elrohir tried to control himself but the taste was too much for him to bear. The metallic in this liquid reminded him at the taste of blood. Before the elf could fully recover the bottle was shoved between his teeth again. This time Elrohir got his control back und kicked out at the attacker, catching him in the side.

Gwann-Agar wouldn't have expected such a resistance. The kick was hard but he didn't even stumble. Elrohir sprung up from the bed, facing the other elf. "I knew you would come back." Gwann-agar smirked. "I don't think that you would have expected me at this time of day." Elrohir had to admit that he was still shocked that the other one could easily sneak up on him, let alone sneak in a town like Minas Tirith. A strange feeling floated through his body. It did not feel painful but nevertheless it felt disturbing. "Ah, now you feel it. I would have wished that it makes it through your system that fast but I would have never believed it." Elrohir tried to speak but no word passed his lips. His knees gave away and he landed in a heap upon the ground. "But to your dislike I'm not yet finished with you." Gwann-Agar bent down and forced the bottle between Elrohirs parted teeth. "Swallow it!" The elf on the ground did obey without hesitation but not because he wanted it to do but because of the lack of response in his body.

The bottle was empty and Elrohir sacked on the ground, unconscious. Gwann-Agar dragged the twin on the bed and laid him under the covers, just like he lay there before. The dark elf didn't want the others to be suspicious. If his plan worked out they would destroy each other without his help. Gwann-Agar ran to the window and threw one last glance through the room. No one had seen him and he had left no sign. The bottle was still in his hand. This mixture between orc blood and evil was a rare one but one of the strongest he had ever known. With a smirk on his face Gwann-Agar sprang down the window and landed safe on his feet.

Ooooo

Elladan waited another hour until the worry pressed him to look after his brother. It was just not right. Many people were eating in the room; unlike when the elf first came in here, the room was filled. The twin could feel the eyes on him since the first man came in. Despite the time he remained in Minas Tirith he was nevertheless something people haven't seen often before.

Elladan stood up, ignoring the obviously stares and walked away in direction of the guest rooms, where he and his brother were accommodated. The hallway was filled with slight sunbeams. The departure of Gandalf came into the elfs mind and he wondered if it was a good idea to stay here without the help of the wizard. He seemed to be the only person that truly knew what was going on. Elladan sighed, standing before his brothers' chamber. He knocked at the door. At first softly but his brother didn't react. The twin tried to listen but no sound came to his pointed ears.

The worried elf knocked louder. Again there was no answer. Elladan opened the door without hesitation. The room was filled with sunlight but the figure on the bed lay unmoving. "Elrohir?" His twin brother asked softly but with growing worry. Elladan knelt down, his eyes on the same level with his brothers' unseeing ones. "Elrohir?" This time he said it louder, with success. Elrohir did not only stir but he screamed like stabbed by a sword and stumbled out of bed on the opposite side of where Elladan knelt. "Easy! Everything is fine. It was just a nightmare." _The second one!_ Elladan wondered if it could be normal for elves to have two nightmares in a year but within one night was clearly not a good sign.

Elrohirs haunted expression eased when realisation came to him. "El? What?… What happened?" – "I have no idea brother. But I believe that you just had another nightmare. And it seems as if it was a really bad one." Elrohir tried to control his shaking hands. "It was too real for my taste. I dreamed that Gwann-Agar was here in my room and attacked me. I dreamed other nasty things but when I think about them, I'm convinced, that they were rather memories than a dream." Elladan could see the deep shudder that passed through his brother.

"Now it's over. I suggest you get dressed and then I accompany you to your breakfast. You seem to need one." Elladan laughed at the mock hurt expression of his brother. The dream seemed to be forgotten. Elrohir fought against his tousled hair but his forehead lay in wrinkles. "I hope that Aragorn and Legolas arrive soon. I have a bad feeling about them." – "I know what you mean. I feel it too."

Ooooo

"Legolas?" Aragorn threw a worried glance to his friend. The elf's body was slightly bent forward, leaning on the horse. His usually proud shoulders were hanging down. They rode without break. It wasn't something Aragorn wanted but Legolas. The blond archer had the expression of a haunted one on his face and sadness in his eyes. It feared Aragorn to no end. Half the time the man thought about loosing Legolas and the other half he thought about what they had to expect from Gwann-Agar.

Aragorn stopped his horse. Legolas didn't even notice it. In lighter times Aragorn would have laughed about the total confusion of the elf but right now it was frightening how fast Legolas was sliding into seclusion. "Legolas? I think we should camp here and eat something. My stomach is killing me." The blond elf turned his horse and nodded.

"Are you hungry, mellon nin?" – "No." Aragorn looked at the trembling hands of his friend. He couldn't bear it any longer. The king stood up and sat down beside Legolas. "Speak to me. I want to help you but I'm only able to if you let me. Please! I have not the strength to watch you die because of something you greatly suffer from." Legolas didn't know where to start. The pain in his shoulder was nearly gone. The elf wished the pain would be there again. It would be something to distract himself from the deep, great pain in his heart.

Legolas could understand the need to help from Aragorn; he would try everything by himself if it would be the other way around. And so Legolas tried to form the feelings and the pain he felt. "I don't know. There is so much going on. I am to be the king of the realm but I don't even know where to start. I had not enough time to learn everything. My father always said that he would teach me one day but this day will never come." Legolas quickly wiped the tears away, which were welling up in his eyes. Aragorn laid an arm around his friend's shoulders. "He is gone. I know that somewhere inside of me there is a will to live further but it's so hard. And that's not yet all. There is this filthy damn elf that murdered him. What did he want to reach with it? Why has he killed my father and not me? I'm the one he wants."

Legolas shook off the arm of Aragorn and stood up. "I am the one you want. Come here and face me you filthy bastard. I am the one…" The screams echoed through the trees. Aragorn stood up and took the shaking elf in his arms. "We will find him, I promise. And then he wont be able to hurt anyone anymore." The blond elf trembled and the man could feel wet tears running down his neck.

After their short break they started to go further. Aragorn was fully aware of the eyes watching them. The man tried to ignore them. As long as they did not attack, they were his minor worry. The last words from Legolas were still in his mind. _"I will need you if I want to go on."_ And Aragorn promised it. He gave his word that he would be there, whatever his friend needed.

Ooooo

Gwann-Agar watched the twins going out of the room. They had no idea. Soon he would visit the one again. Forcing him to drink and destroy their peace in a cruel way. The elf smirked. Sometimes he had perfect plans in his mind.

………………………………………………………….

I hope you liked it! And please write me your opinions or suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally I have done it. My mind is full of ideas again and I have time to write them down. I have thought many times about the direction, this is heading to but to be honest, I want to give it a flow. I know what happens the next few chapters but not in detail. After that… no one knows. I appreciate ideas but by now I can't say anything about the content.

Thanks for your patience, because I know it was an unbearable long time and I really want to apologize.

………………………………………………..

Part 7

………………………………………………..

Elladan walked along the great platform at the top of Minas Tirith. The elf enjoyed the last sunbeams. The night was coming and they had still no sign of Estel and Legolas. He reached the end and looked down. The corpses of the enemies were rotting on the fields and no one could do anything against it. The people of Minas Tirith had many other things to deal with. Most of them had to mourn over their great losses. The lucky ones, who had not to mourn, helped to bury the dead bodies.

His mind wandered back to his little brother; or so he called him: "little brother". Elladan was deep in thought when he caught a movement far on his left, down on the plain. It was too dark to make it out properly but deep inside he knew what it was. As fast as possible, he ran past the high building of the throne room and into their chambers, where he knew he would find Elrohir. "Ro! Ro! They are back!" Elladan stormed into his brother's room. Elrohir looked up from where he sat, on the edge of his bed. "What?" – "Aragorn… they are back!" Elladan didn't even wait for his brother to come and stormed out of the chamber again, running through the streets of Minas Tirith.

Maybe if Elladan had had a better look on his brother he would have noticed the different look in his eyes. Or he would have noticed, that the twin was not alone in his room. Maybe he could have prevented many things from happening.

Elladan reached the third ring when Aragorn rode through it, shortly followed from Legolas, who was hanging slightly forward upon his horse; an unusual gesture for the proud prince. "Estel!" – "El I'm glad you are here in one piece." The horses stopped before the brown haired elf and Aragorn dismounted his to be able to speak in a more comfortable way with his brother.

"What happened? Gandalf was here and told us from Legolas and that you were heading after him. We were really worried." Aragorn swallowed. He didn't want to discuss this matter in front of Legolas. He was barelyresponding at all. It would do him no good to hear the situation again. "Gandalf send me after him because of Gwann-Agar. I wanted to wait until you arrived but I'm more than just glad that I followed Gandalfs wish." The king made a pause. Elladan had many questions but he could feel his brother's unease. "Maybe you should eat something at first before you tell me anything else. You seem to have barely eaten at all."

Aragorn noticed the empty and sick feeling in his stomach but he ignored it. "I think you are right. I could take a lot of rest right now." The man said these words with a side-glance to Legolas, who sat sluggish on his horse. They headed through the rings of Minas Tirith, past the ruins and bodies. Finally they reached the platform. Two large torches on either side of the building broke through the darkness. A thought shot through Aragorns mind. "But Elrohir is alright?" – "Yes we are both unharmed. Only our horses did not arrive in Minas Tirith. This bastard slaughtered them." Elladan tried to fight the pictures down, which came into his mind. Then another thought struck him. "Now that you ask, I don't know why he didn't came with me to greed you. He sat in his chamber and I told him but…" He trailed off, not knowing where his musings would lead him.

Aragorn helped Legolas to get off his horse. The king had to steady the blond elf to prevent him from falling. Elladan noticed the way his brother grabbed the other elf and knew that the prince must be injured somewhere. The next thing, was the way, Legolas was shaking and trembling. It was the same sight, Estel gave, when it was too cold for him. The night was warm and by the way, elves didn't feel the cold in the same way a human would do. S_omething horrible must have happened._

Legolas gaze was empty. He swayed slightly on his feet. Aragorn realised how fast the condition of his friend grew worse. "Legolas?" The man didn't expect an answer but he tried it anyway. "I will help you." With the help of Elladan, Aragorn half carried, half dragged the blond elf into his guest chamber. The dark haired elf lit a few candles to lighten the room. The king laid Legolas upon the bed. "El could you please bring me some of the sleeping herb I have in my room?" Elladan knew he would get all the answers he wanted, as soon as Legolas would sleep. The elf nodded and headed away.

Elladan came back with a little bag of herbs in his hands and a cup full of hot water. Estel mixed the herb into the water. He shoved a hand carefully under the shoulder of the still elf and held the cup on the slightly parted lips. Legolas had enough conscious to open his mouth and swallow whatever Aragorn gave him. He trusted his friend with his life and was too weak to resist anything. The king placed the empty cup on the small table beside the bed, grabbing Legolas hand with his other. He squeezed it but no response came; the man waited a little bit longer until his friend was asleep and evenly breathing.

"I have to check his wound first." Elladan wanted to ask but Aragorn started by himself, while he was turning the sleeping elf on his stomach. "I rode as fast as possible but I was not fast enough. When I arrived in Mirkwood I found one of Legolas weapons. No sign of himself, only the blood on the ground and the traces told me, that there had to be a fight with more than Orcs, probably Uruk-hais." Elladan looked at the shoulder wound, still bandaged. "He was shot; I think from Gwann-Agar because the arrow was too fine to be one of the Uruk-hais. How exactly it happened, I cannot say."

The man unwrapped the shoulder and hissed in sympathy. It was healing but slowly. Blood, not older than a few hours, was dried upon the fair skin. The room was filled with silent while Aragorn fetched a bowl full of fresh water. Aragorn sighed and cleaned the wound with a short piece of cloth. "I made it to the Woodland realm. The guard at the gate told me about king Thranduils condition… he told me that the king died…" With Elladans gasp the sentence ended. Elronds son had to sit down on a chair near the bed. That was the reason for Legolas condition. Now he understood.

After a short pause Elladan asked. "How? How did it happen?" – "That is the part I hate the most because Legolas blames himself for his fathers death. I'm convinced, that Gwann-Agar is responsible for it. Legolas dreamed of it. No not dreamed; now I'm sure that it was a vision placed in his mind from this foul creature." – "But why should Legolas blame himself?" Aragorn bound the wound with new bandages. "Gwann-Agar wants him. He ever wanted him. I was there, in Dol Guldur, I know what he is able to do. He killed Thranduil only with the purpose to torture Legolas. And that's it: he killed Thranduil because of Legolas. That is the reason behind his guilt. And the fact, that he wasn't there to prevent the deed."

Aragorn finished the bandaging and turned Legolas on his back again. "What do you think Gwann-Agar wants?" Elladan had thought about it many times since he had found the horses slaughtered, but this time he had some more facts. "I don't know. I have nothing more than speculations. One thing he wants is surely Legolas. In what way, dead or alive, I don't know but one thing is sure he wants to torture him at first. I think Gandalf has told you about the Balrog?" After Elladans short nod, he went further. "I think he wants more than just revenge on us. I think his plan is far more greater than we think and Legolas is only the trophy."

This speculation matched pretty well with Elladans and it feared him, that the control of the situation slipped so easily through their fingers. "You could be right but I think at the moment we are save. The biggest problem is Legolas. In my life I have seen too many elves die because of grief. Some of them were close to me and I never knew why it was impossible to rescue them." Aragorn looked at his elven brother, sitting on the chair nearby. He knew that Elladan wasn't convinced as he said, that they were save. And he had to admit, that he didn't believe it either.

After a long pause Aragorn covered his face with his hands and leaned on them. He sighed heavily. "This seems to be harder than fighting against Mordor." Elladan saw through the dim lightness of the room, that the shoulders of the other shook. Before he could hear the first sob escaping out of Estels mouth, the elf was at his brother's side. Elf and human embraced tightly in a brotherly embrace. "I don't know what to do. I have no idea where to start. He didn't respond anymore, how am I supposed to help him if he does not respond anymore? My heart fears that I will loose him." Elladan didn't know what to say but he knew his words were useless at that moment; everything his brother needed was someone else.

After a few moments the sobs lessened and finally they broke apart. Aragorn wiped the remaining tears away. "Thank you." – "We have to be strong for him now. I'm sure he will speak again. Beside the many elves, which died because of grief, there were some, which overcome it and lived through it with the help of family and friends. You, Estel, are his family now. He has neither brothers nor sisters but he has lived through grief once, when his mother died and I'm sure he will life through this one, too." The words were true and Aragorn was encouraged, that he could help Legolas through the grief. "Will you help me?" – "I always will my little brother."

Aragorn stayed in Legolas room, sleeping on the chair nearby. He resisted sleeping in his own room because he wanted to be near the blond elf.

Ooooo

The next morning Elrohir woke with a headache. He couldn't remember what happened last night. He didn't even know, that Aragorn and Legolas were back. Puzzled he threw the blanket away and sat up. His chamber was dimly lit through the closed curtains. "Already awake?" Elrohirs head turned to the voice. Gwann-Agar walked ever so slowly towards the bed. Something inside Elrohir paralysed him; he couldn't move nor did he want to. The last thing frightened the elf on the bed. Why would he not want to defend himself? At Elrohirs startled expression Gwann-Agar had to laugh. "You have no idea!" It was more a statement then a question. Gwann-Agar knelt in front of the twin, his hands on the other ones knees, like old friends. "I have forced you to drink the bitter blood many times now. You are showing the results. I think today you should drink twice of it because of our special guests."

Elrohir didn't know what the black haired elf meant. He wasn't able to speak anymore. It felt like his whole body were in control of somebody else. "You want to know who? This filthy human and the princeling arrived this night. Your brother told you but you were a little bit distracted." Anger built inside of Elrohir but before he could form another thought, Gwann-Agar shoved a bottle into his mouth and forced him to swallow it whole.

Ooooo

A soft knock at the door brought Aragorn out of his light slumber. Elladan peeked through the opened gap. "I didn't want to disturb you but I thought you might be hungry." Elladan entered the room, carrying a large plate full of food. "I fetched it from breakfast. It's enough for two, if you would like to wake Legolas, he could eat something." – "Thank you. But I don't know if I should wake him because of something he might not like at the moment. I think rest is doing him better than food." Elladan sat down on the bed, placing the plate on the table beside the bed.

Before anyone could say another word, Legolas shifted in the bed. Elladan looked at the prince, now with the back towards him, then he glanced at his human brother. Aragorn stared down at the blue eyes, fixed on him. "Legolas!" The king knelt before the bed, grabbing one of the pale hands, squeezing it. "Estel…" His voice was weak but steady. Elladan too came around the bed to look at the woken elf. "Where are we?" – "We are in Minas Tirith and save for now. You should rest mellon nin." Aragorn was concerned because Legolas should be able to remember what happened. He should know where they were. The blond elf tried to sit up. He pulled his shoulder and winced. Without hesitation the other two helped the prince to sit against the bedstead. "I have rested enough. I cannot sleep anymore." My dreams… he wanted to aid but thought better. "No problem, do you want to eat at first?" When Legolas nodded, Aragorns heart felt much more at ease than it had before.

Aragorn moved the chair closer to the bed and put the plate beside Legolas on the bed. Elladan sat on the edge, at the blond elfs feet. No one said a word. Aragorn wanted to but all that came into his mind concerned Gwann-Agar or Legolas and he knew it wouldn't help his friend at all, so he kept silent. The twin watched the archer now and then, noticing how slowly he chewed and how absent he was. _At least he is eating_.

A soft knock at the door cut off their thoughts and musings. "Enter!" Aragorn thought it was Elrohir. He was slightly disappointed when Faramir entered. The other human hold an apologizing expression on his face, knowing that Legolas wasn't faring well. "I have an urgent message for you, my Lord." Aragorn stood up. "From whom it is?" – "I think it is from Gandalf but we couldn't say that for sure. Blood and dirt covered the letter." Aragorn was at once alert. Something must have gone wrong. "Where is it?" – "The messenger said that he won't give the letter to me but only to you because Gandalf ordered it." – "I will go with you. Elladan?" The king threw a quick glance at his elven brother. Elladan understood and nodded. The two human hurried out of the room.

Elladan met Legolas eyes. They were marked with sadness and it seemed as if the archer hadn't slept in the last days. The blond looked down at his food again. Not hungry anymore. "Legolas?" Elladan waited until the blue eyes locked with his again. "I will be there for you whatever you need." – "I know, mellon-nin, but at the moment I have to cope with it on my own. I hope you understand that." Elladan was surprised by this answer. It seemed to be far too calmto be true. But he had to accept the other ones choice to be alone with this.

He tried to fight the urge to go after Aragorn and see, what the message was about, when someone knocked at the door. The dark haired elf stood up. When he reached the door, he knew it was his brother and opened it, a frown on his forehead. "Where were you? I thought you would look after them a little bit earlier." His voice was mixed with anger. He couldn't understand how his brother was able to not look after his human brother and best friend. "I don't know. I was so unusual tired and slept. I didn't even sense, that you came into my room this night. I thought I dreamed it. I'm so sorry." Elrohir looked terrible. Despite the sleep he said he had, he looked as if he had hardly slept at all. "I forgive you. Can you do me a favour?" Elrohir nodded. "Can you please stay in here as long as I'm gone? Aragorn received an important message from Mithrandir and I have the feeling, that it wasn't a good one." Elrohir nodded again and wanted to go in. Elladan grabbed his shoulder. "One last thing. Legolas has no grave injury but he is mourning… his father died." It was much more difficult to say it than he would have expected. Elrohir tried to look shocked and startled but he already knew it, from Gwann-Agar.

After the door closed behind his brother, Elladan couldn't stop wondering about how easy the news had seem to Elrohir. He hadn't shown the same shock than he for himself had. The elf shrugged of the thoughts he had and headed to the throne room.

Ooooo

Elrohir closed the door; on his face was a bright smirk. He had to fight down the feelings rambling through him and set his face in a mask of pity. He rounded the bed and sat down on the chair, where Aragorn sat before. "Hello Legolas. How are you?" Legolas looked at the twin and thought this question to be one of the ridiculous he had heard ever in his life. _Fine_, he thought. _Just fine! My father died but I feel fine_. He tried to be calm but the anger was graspable in his voice. "It could be much more better!" – "I wanted no offence." Legolas couldn't believe it, was that a suppressed smirk on Elrohirs face?

"How did this happen?" Legolas only wanted Elrohir to be silent. "I want to be alone. Can we discuss this later?" – "No, I think I want to discuss this now. Do you know what I think?" Legolas shook his head; he wanted to hear no more. "I think Thranduil died because of you!" That brought the princes attention back to Elrohir. His mouth stood open. Had he heard it right? It couldn't be. "Yes, you heard it right. I think Thranduil was killed because he had you. You had only yourself in mind. If you would have been there you could have prevented it from happening." At this Legolas threw the blanket away and sprang up from the bed. The plate crashed at the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"How dare you to say such things. You have no idea! You know nothing of it." Legolas started to tremble. Elrohir could sense his brother and quickly stood up and went to the shaking blond elf. The door sprang open, both Aragorn and Elladan came into the room.

Legolas eyes were fixed upon Elrohir, who continued coming closer. "Get away from me!" Aragorn rushed to Legolas side. Elladan stared at Elrohir with a question on his lips. Aragorn was quicker. „What happened here? Have you done anything?" The human felt not well, asking this question. It sounded like an accusation to him. "I tried to speak to him, suddenly he sprang up and said I should go away. I only asked him how he was faring. I didn't do anything. I swear it." Elrohir filled his voice with distress and showed it on his face.

Legolas' eyes never left Elrohir. "Aragorn, you have to believe me. He said these things. He was not himself." – "What did he say?" Legolas looked at his human friend. "He said I was responsible for my fathers dead and that I could have prevented it, if I would have been there." Aragorn didn't know what he should make of it. The blond elf was trembling and he knew he wouldn't lie to him. Elladan sighed. He knew his brother well enough, to know that he would not lie in such a serious moment. "I don't know what to make of it. The only thing, that I can see, is that something here is wrong or amiss." Maybe Legolas starts getting mad. Elladan cursed himself for this thought, because Legolas was strong and he didn't want to think about him in such a way.

"We will discuss this later," Aragorn threw a quick glance at Elrohir. "Now we have other problems. We received a letter from Gandalf. We couldn't read it whole but the things we could read were fear, danger and Balrog." The king sighed heavily. "I hope Gandalf returns soon but it may last longer than he wanted. I hope we will handle, whatever is nearing."

Ooooo

Legolas had enough of these enclosing rooms. He had to go out in nature and try to forget about his aching heart. He got the permission from Aragorn to use the gardens and train with his bow. He hit the target every time he shot. "At least you are able to do one thing." Legolas spun around, to face Elrohir. "I don't want you around me at the moment!" Elrohir came closer. Ignoring the fact, that Legolas had his bow still drawn. "You are able to hit every target but not able to defend your father, what a son does that make you, little princeling?" Legolas was startled and shocked. "What's the matter with you? What happened?" Elrohir stood before the blond elf and burst into laughter. "Your father died, that's what happened. I spoke with Elladan; he agrees with me, that you are responsible for your father's death. He thinks you are going to get mad. Have you not seen it in your room? The way he looked at you?" – "Shut your mouth. Stop speaking! You are lying." Elrohir tried to look pitiful. "You try to ignore the truth but you can't. I think Aragorn has his own doubts about your sanity. Not long and he will see, that you are the one responsible." – "Shut up! I don't want to hear that anymore." Legolas trembled. His bow slid to the ground.

Legolas couldn't react fast enough, not because he was not able to, but because he would never have expected Elrohir to hit him across the face. The blow sent him to the ground. Legolas anger was rising. _What in the world was happening_? The archer stood up, facing the other elf. "Why?" – "Because I hate you for killing your father." The words sank down like a hot knife. Legolas stood there in disbelief. He was too shocked, to sensesomeone else approaching on him. Elrohir walked away, turning one last time, with a grin on his face, before he disappearedthrough the door. Legolas was brought out of shock, when hands encircled his throat and squeezed his airway shut.

………………………………………

I hope you like it. I had much more in mind for this chapter but it grew longer and longer and I think this cliffy is the right moment to end this chapter.

Please r+r


End file.
